


By His Side

by StarryFIF2



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Awesome Poe, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Finn's low self esteem, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, Kissing, M/M, Spoilers for TFA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 07:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5618845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryFIF2/pseuds/StarryFIF2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five ways Poe Dameron helped with Finn's recovery after the events of the movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By His Side

(0)

Finn wakes up eleven days after the Starkiller is destroyed. Everything hurts, from his head to his stomach, down to his toes. He swears even his eyeballs ache. The first thing he’s aware of, after the pain, is there’s someone sitting beside his bed. He turns his throbbing head, and his bleary eyes lock on to Poe Dameron, pale and clearly weary, sitting vigilant by his side.

A smile breaks out across Poe’s face once he realizes Finn’s awake. He grasps Finn’s hand and squeezes it reassuringly. Finn can’t help but return the smile, even though it feels like there’s a million questions banging around in his head.

“I’m here.” Poe says, his voice steely. “I won’t leave you. I promise.”

“You’re here.” Finn repeats.

“I’m here.” Poe echoes. He says those two words like a promise. His voice is determined.

(1)

One day after Finn wakes, and four hours after he finds out he has at least a month and a half of therapy and operations and hard work ahead of him before he can even think about leaving the medbay, Finn asks about Rey.

He would have questioned her whereabouts sooner, but the pain from his wounds, especially the one on his back, had been so severe that he felt like he couldn’t breathe. Poe, still sitting beside him, was a soothing presence. He distracted Finn with stories of his youth and his mishaps as he learned to fly.

When the pain got to be too much, he’d grasp Finn’s hand. Poe’s thumb rubbing soothing circles onto the palm of his hand sent sparks shooting through Finn’s body, and heated his blood pleasantly. He felt like he could draw a complete breath with Poe by his side.

Now though, with the pain medication numbing him, his thoughts turned to Rey. Finn was almost ashamed of how long it took him to ask about his friend. He should have inquired about her the second he realized she wasn’t sitting next to Poe in the medbay.

He knew he wasn’t going to like the answer when Poe’s body tensed and his mouth thinned. “Rey went after Skywalker. I’m not sure when she’ll be back, Finn.”

It hurt, knowing that Rey wasn’t here. Even though he’d only known Rey for a short time, she’d made a permanent home in his heart, and as stupid as it sounded, he’d expected her to never leave his side. How foolish he’d been, to assume Rey felt the same way as him.

“Finn, buddy, tell me what’s going through that head of yours.” Poe’s voice cut through the emotional despair clouding Finn’s thoughts.

It took a moment to speak through the lump that had formed in Finn’s throat. “It hurts, knowing that she’s not here. I’m so stupid.” A shadow fell across Finn’s face, and he opened eyes that fell closed to see Poe looming over him.

“You’re not stupid, Finn. She’s your friend. It’s only natural that you’d want her with you, especially while you’re recovering from some pretty serious injuries.”

“I don’t deserve friends, though. You should leave just like Rey did. You’re both too good for me. I’m tainted after serving the First Order. I did some truly awful things, even if I didn’t kill anyone.”

A firm hand grasped Finn’s cheek. Finn peers up into Poe’s burning eyes. “Don’t you **ever** talk about yourself like that, Finn. You’re brave and courageous. You nearly died protecting Rey. You risked your life saving me. You may have done some awful things, but you’re working damn hard to put your past mistakes behind you. I’m honored to be your friend.”

It’s just the discomfort from his injuries making his eyes water. It’s not Poe’s words. “You really mean it?”

Poe’s eyes soften. He almost seems to be caressing Finn’s cheek. “I do.”

It’s difficult to voice the thought that’s been pinging around in his head since Poe told him Rey left, but after opening and closing his mouth a few times, he manages to ask, “So Rey didn’t leave because of something I did?”

Poe shakes his head vehemently. “Don’t be silly, Finn. She left to find Skywalker. She’ll be back before you know it, I promise.”

Finn watches as Poe sits back down in the seat beside his bed. The two men stare at each quietly. The silence is comfortable, though, and Finn finds his eyes closing. Sleep is calling to him. Finn is only too happy to answer its call.

“Sleep, Finn.” Poe says. “I’ll be here when you wake up.”

Finn falls asleep with a smile on his lips.

(2)

“Finn, I just need you to walk back to your bed,” The nurse tells him. She waves the cane in front of his face. “Then you can sleep as long as you want.”

Finn pants against the medbay wall. His shirt is plastered to his back. His legs feel like jelly and his back is one fiery ball of pain. The bed feels like it’s a million miles away, and he’s so goddamn tired, but he doesn’t think he can walk back to it. It feels impossible.

Tears of frustration spring to Finn’s eyes. He closes them, takes a deep breath, and tries to calm down. He can do this. He knows he can.

“Finn?” The nurse inquires. She rests a cautious hand on his shoulder. “Are you all right? Do you need more time?”

“What’s going on?” Poe demands from the medbay doorway. “Finn, are you okay?”

Finn looks at Poe. He can’t stop panting like he’s run a marathon. He feels pathetic, panting from simple exercises. He can’t help it. He’s so damn tired just from walking across the room. He’s a pitiful excuse for a Stormtrooper. Well, ex-Stormtrooper.

“We’re doing his physical therapy for the day. All Finn needs to do is walk back to his bed, and then he’s done for the day. He’s just over-tired, but he can do it.” Poe frowns at the nurse’s explanation. He studies Finn from where he’s now standing before him. He seems thoughtful.

“Yes, you can do it, Finn.” Poe declares.

Finn shakes his head ‘no’. “It’s too far, Poe. I’m so pathetically weak.”

Poe crowds into Finn’s space, his hands bracketing Finn from either shoulder. “Hey, what did I say about talking down on yourself?” He continues before Finn can answer. “You’re being negative because you’re hurting and exhausted. You can do this, though, Finn. I believe in you.”

Finn laughs derisively. “All this Stormtrooper training and I can’t even get back to my bed.”

“Well, it’s a good thing you’re not a Stormtrooper any more. You’re a Resistance member, and we’re made of sterner stuff.”

Finn bangs his head against the wall, trying to find an outlet for his frustration. The next time he tries to knock his head, Poe’s hand is there, cushioning the blow. Finn closes his eyes instead, the only act of rebellion he has left. His mouth twitches at the huff of amusement Poe lets at his rather childish action.

“Are you really going to give up?” Poe queries. “Is this really the man who lied about his knowledge of the First Order’s shields in order to get to his friend? This definitely isn’t the stubborn man who risked his life to rescue me. You’re giving up, and that’s not the Finn I’m friends with.”

 _Damn him_! Finn thinks ruefully. _He’s right. I’d never forgive myself later, if I gave up now. I can do this, I just need to get past the pain that’s making me act like a little kid._

Finn opens his eyes and grits his teeth. “I can do this.”

Poe’s smile is wide and glorious to see. “There he is. There’s the Finn I know and love.”

The nurse, who is still hovering anxiously next to Finn, seems relieved. She hands Poe his cane and positions herself next to Finn’s left shoulder, ready to come to his aid should he need it. Poe moves over to Finn’s right shoulder.

“Let’s count each step, Finn. You can do this. It’ll be a breeze.”

Finn grips the handle of the cane so hard his knuckles turn white and takes his first step as Poe begins to count. With each number Poe counts, the bed looms closer. Poe never leaves his side. It takes fifteen steps, but Finn makes it.

(3)

Eight days after Finn is finally released from the medbay, he’s sitting in the cafeteria eating breakfast with Poe. The pilot is talking animatedly about a mission he just came back from. Finn is supposed to be eating, but his stomach churns unpleasantly at the thought of food. He pushes the food around on his plate as he laughs at Poe’s description of an awkward encounter with the leader of the base his ship was stored in.

Finn eyes the food on his fork and drops the utensil back down on the plate. He figures he’ll bring it back to his room and try and eat some later. He’s bound to be hungry in a few hours.

“You really should eat, Finn.” Poe says, concerned.

“I know.” Finn answers. “My stomach hasn’t been feeling too well.”

Poe motions towards Finn’s fork. “The nurse told you that the pain med would make you nauseous. She did say you needed to eat, and keep your strength up. You’re still recovering.”

Finn frowns down at his food. He makes another valiant attempt to eat something, but it’s no use. His food looks less than appetizing. He’s just not that hungry.

Poe looks troubled. His eyes are cloudy with worry. “I’m worried about you. Please eat something. I’ve noticed you’re barely touching your food. It’s been like that for the last few days. If you keep it up, I’m going to have to bring you back to the medbay.”

Finn’s stomach flutters with butterflies instead of nausea. It warms his heart that not only is Poe worried, but he’s also looking out for him. If his friend is really that concerned about him, then he’ll try his best to eat something so he can put Poe’s anxieties to rest.

“I’ll eat some of the bread and eggs.”

“I’ll accept that, only if you eat the snack I bring by your room later today.”

Finn smiles. “Deal.” He picks up his fork and begins to eat.

(4)

Ten days after Finn’s released from the medbay, he jerks awake from a nightmare about Rey dying to Kylo Ren’s lightsaber. His heart jack-hammers in his chest as he opens his eyes to hands carding soothingly through his hair. His face is wet with tears. Finn feels as if he can’t catch his breath.

He’s aware, after an indeterminate time, of Poe’s soft voice whispering in his ears. “You’re all right. You’re safe. I’m with you. You’re safe, Finn. Calm down. You’re safe.”

“Poe.” Finn gasps. “You’re here.”

Poe’s chuckle is a warm gust of air against the shell of his ear. “’Course I am. I told you I’m never leaving your side.”

Finn realizes that they’re laying side-by-side on Poe’s small bed. Finn’s face is resting against Poe’s chest, with the other man’s arms wrapped around Finn’s stomach. He’s so warm and comfortable, it’s no wonder he fell asleep. He feels safe and protected. Finn never wants to move.

“Do you want to talk about whatever you were having a nightmare about?” Poe asks with obvious reluctance. Poe presses a kiss against Finn’s wet cheek after Finn can’t suppress a shiver.

“I really don’t.” Finn admits. Poe wraps his arms tighter around Finn’s waist upon hearing Finn’s words. Poe’s hair brushes against Finn’s cheek. His lips are soft and silky against Finn’s cheek. He seems to be trying to comfort and reassure Finn as much as possible by using as few words as possible.

“Just stay here with me. You’re helping just by being here.” Poe presses another kiss against Finn’s cheek. His fingers drum a soothing melody against Finn’s stomach.

The two men lay together and breathe. It’s perfect.

(5)

Thirteen days after Finn is released from the medbay, he sits in the ship hangar and stares at Poe’s T-70. He wants nothing more than to get inside the ship and fly off after Rey, especially now that he knows where his friend is. The image of Rey, sliced in two by Kylo Ren’s lightsaber, is still fresh in his mind. He’s wild with the need to go after her.

“Thinking of going off on an adventure?” Poe asks. He sits beside Finn and nudges his shoulder companionably.

“I wish I could.” Finn grouses. “I’m still recovering though.” He gazes morosely at Poe’s T-70.

“You trust me, right?” Poe suddenly questions.

Finn doesn’t even need to think for a second before he answers. “Of course I do.”

Poe wraps an arm around Finn’s shoulder and motions at his ship with his free hand. “Then I want you to trust me when I tell you that as soon as you’re ready, we’ll go after your friend. You need to accept your limitations, Finn. You’re still recovering. I promise, the second you’re recovered, we’ll be off.”

“You really mean it?”

“Of course I do. Right now, though, you need to focus all your energy on getting better. I’ll look after you until you’re ready to fly off into space after Rey.”

Finn turns his head and looks at his friend. “You’re always taking care of me.”

Poe looks embarrassed. “You’re special. You mean a lot to me.”

This time, it’s Finn who is blushing. “You mean a lot to me, too.”

Poe gazes at Finn, his eyes intense. It’s difficult for Finn to keep looking at Poe. He feels pinned in place by the weight of Poe’s stare. A slow smile spreads across the pilot’s face at what emotions he reads spread across Finn’s own face. Finn watches as if in a dream as Poe’s free hand cups Finn’s cheek and slowly brings their lips together in a chaste kiss.

Finn sucks in a breath and kisses back, hardly daring to breathe that what he’s secretly hoped for is happening. Poe deepens the kiss. Fireworks go off behind Finn’s eyes. His body tingles pleasantly. Poe’s lips pressed against his own feels amazing. He never wants it to end.

Poe breaks the kiss reluctantly. He presses his forehead against Finn’s. Finn can’t stop smiling.

His smile widens with Poe’s next words. “I’ve wanted to do that for what feels like forever.”

Finn kisses Poe again. His tongue swipes across the pilot’s bottom lip as he pulls away. “Me too.”

“I’m glad we finally got to do this, then.” Poe sounds dazed.

Finn laughs and pulls Poe in for another kiss.

(+1)

Four and a half months later, the whole Resistance base crowds into the ship hanger to see their best pilot off, and Finn. Poe holds Finn’s hand as they wave goodbye to their comrades.

General Organa shakes both men’s hands. “Be safe. And tell my brother that I long to see him again. It’s past time for him to come home. You’re friend too. We’re waiting for them.”

“We’ll bring them home.” Poe declares.

General Organa nods. She directs her next words to Finn. “Make sure Poe doesn’t do anything crazy.”

He thinks of all the times Poe watched out for him, and his mouth sets with his determination. “I’ll keep him safe.”

The General seems satisfied. “May the Force be with you both.”

Poe presses a quick kiss to Finn’s mouth, and then they’re climbing into Poe’s ship. The two men are ready to start their adventure together. As they should be.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a Tumblr [here](http://starryfif2.tumblr.com/) where I reblog funny things, Harry/Louis things from One Direction, Hannibal, and Supernatural gifs. Come check it out if you want. *Shrug*


End file.
